


Sunburnt and Shoeless Kids

by spacevoyager



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, Summer, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacevoyager/pseuds/spacevoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- Gavin and Ryan are High school students finding themselves and each other in the confusion of being a teenager. The different stories and memories they both once shared back when every problem seemed much larger than it is now.</p><p>I made a playlist to listen to as I wrote (see chapter notes) Each chapter will be based off of each song and the world/feeling I get in my head with that song on the list making each chapter a different story just based in the same world-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Song- Radical Face- Summer Skeletons) The walls and roof were slowly falling away and crumbling, but there was still something about it that made it beautiful. Gavin thought, that maybe that was because Ryan and him had made it their own. A secret they only knew, a hide away from the rest of the world.

Gavin sat there on the swing with his knees still scratched up, bloodied, and covered in bandages. He fell off his bike trying to do an amazing trick that would impress his friends, but failed horribly and ended up scrapping against the asphalt instead. Gavin slowly swung back and forth as the sun was slowly setting tainting the blue sky an orange and red color from behind the houses and trees. There was no need to go inside when it fell dark around this time of year, Gavin didn’t have to wake up early to eat breakfast and rush to school. He could stay up late and sleep to whatever time he pleased. He breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh of past stress that is now long behind him. He was finally finished with junior year of high school and will be an almighty hallway king senior soon. Suddenly knocking Gavin out of his thoughts of the future his phone buzzed, taking it out of his pocket the bright light blinded him for a moment. It was Ryan asking if Gavin could come down to the lake house for a bit to hang out. Gavin of course said yes and gladly hopped off the swing. The house was abandoned and right on the side of the dark water. The walls and roof were slowly falling away and crumbling, but there was still something about it that made it beautiful. Gavin thought, that maybe that was because Ryan and him had made it their own. A secret they only knew, a hide away from the rest of the world. 

When Gavin had finally reached the area there sat Ryan on the grass looking onto the current of the lake. Gavin always thought Ryan attractive with his golden hair and soft blue eyes that always had a hint of shine in them. They met each other in chemistry sophomore year, a class Gavin couldn’t of have based if Ryan wasn’t there, the teacher paired them together as lab partners and they were best friends ever sense. Not much of a touching out of this world story, but it was still meaningful to Gavin's heart. Ryan turned to look at Gavin when he heard footsteps approach him. He had a warm smile on his face making Gavin smile back in response. Gavin sat down next to Ryan, stretching his arms up to the sky and yawning. 

“You know you didn’t have to come here if you were tired.”, Ryan calmly spoke 

Gavin responded, “I’m not that tired and anyway I was just sitting out side in my backyard all alone. You know I always like hanging out with you” 

Ryan’s eyes moved downward to Gavin’s bloodied up knees and made a face of concern, “How’d that happen?”

“Me being an idiot”

“of course, tell me something I don’t know”

“Hey!” Gavin pushed Ryan's shoulders playfully. The larger man fell back acting as if the push was actually strong enough to make him fall over. They both laughed and giggled for a moment.

Ryan starred up and the slowly appearing stars up in the sky, speaking, “Let’s go night swimming Gav it will be loads of fun” 

“I don’t have a bathing suit man how are we going to go swimming?”, Gavin asked.

Ryan used his hands to get back up in a sitting position, “In our boxers it is then.”

Ryan stood up holding out a hand for Gavin to grab. Ryan hoisted Gavin up off the ground easily. Gavin wasn’t sure about swimming in only their boxers, but it couldn’t be that bad because Ryan seemed eager already with his shirt off. Gavin followed Ryan’s lead and in a moment they both jumped into the water. The fresh water cooled their sun soaked skin from outdoor activities when the sun was high in the sky. It felt refreshing to finally have a relief from the heat. They splashed each other and swam around as more stars appeared in the dark above. Ryan went under the water without Gavin’s notice and from behind swam up to the smaller boy. Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hips making the him yelp in sharp surprise. Gavin quickly turned around to see what has touched him and saw Ryan laughing as his wet hair dripped droplets into the water. Gavin sent a wave of water Ryans way for revenge. They got out of the water before it got too dark, Gavin was afraid that when the moon was in the sky that means the lake monsters came out and ate people. Ryan laughed at that, there was no such thing as monsters like that, but Gavin was sure they were real. 

They sat on the soft grass both waiting to drip dry off before putting their clothes back on. Gavin has never seen Ryan’s body like this before and just noticing it at that moment made his cheeks pink. Ryan was fit and anyone could tell that he tried to keep in shape, but didn’t go to the gym every single day. Gavin caught himself staring and turned his head back to the direction of the lake where the moonlight reflected off the water giving it a sparkling effect. Soon enough they both got their clothes back on and skipped rocks. Gavin bet Ryan that he could make his stone go the farther then Ryan’s. After a few more tries Gavin won that bet. 

As the night grew darker the clouds blocked out the moon. Small rain drops fell on Ryan’s head. Ryan looked up “Looks like it’s about to rain” as soon as he said that the sky opened and rain fell. Gavin got up and walked to the falling down house with Ryan at his tail. Gavin watched his step as he walked further into it. There was two crates used as seats next to a small table with books and sketches on it. The hole in the roof didn’t add much protection from the rain, but a corner of the house was dry. They both moved the table and crates to have a seat as they waited for the storm to pass. Gavin noticed the silly drawing on the table. Stupid sketches that would have no meaning to anyone else. He flipped through the drawings and was pushed back into old memories of him and Ryan laughing at the things they drew. Ugly humans and sporadic lines meaning nothing, but to Gavin meant everything. The sky bombed shocking Gavin. 

Ryan laughed, “Don’t be scared Gav it’s just thunder it’s not going to hurt you.”

Gavin looked at Ryan as a scared lost puppy would. Thunder did scare him some what and being outside in creaking protection made it a little scarier. Ryan opened his arms for protection. Gavin quickly jumped into them sitting on Ryan’s lap hugged the golden haired boy tightly. Ryan always protected Gavin no matter how silly the thing Gavin was running from was. Gavin remembered the time Ryan protected him from bullies that always made fun of him. They corned Gavin at his locker and wouldn’t stop saying awful things until Ryan stepped into the middle and pushed them away. Ryan asked Gavin for the rest of the day if he was alright. Hugging Ryan like this now was just like that feeling back then. Gavin buried his head into Ryan's shoulder closing his eyes. Ryan began to hum a soft harmony to soothe Gavin back into relaxed calm. The thunder stopped, but they stayed like that. Holding onto each other as if they were never going to see each other again. Gavin let go and sat up with his arms wrapped around Ryan’s neck. Looking at Ryan in the dark made his face look softer and his eyes brighter. Ryan smiled and moved forward so their foreheads were touching. The rain hitting the remaining roof creating a rhythmic beat around the two. Now Gavin really isn’t sure what anyone would want to call the two, they were less than a couple and more than friends , but one thing was for sure and that was they were in love. There are many different types of love in the world and they were differently one of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that are reading. I always appreciate it 
> 
> Playlist - http://8tracks.com/collapsedhistory/shoeless-kids  
> Tumblr - http://spacevoyagers.tumblr.com/


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Song- Alice Boman- Waiting) He sat up from bed and looked blankly at the wall, blinking a few time to rid of the tears still trying to surface. Gavin wanted Ryan, he needed Ryan to be next to him. Falling back down on the soft bed his thoughts raced in his mind. Gavin was afraid to fall asleep as if he were to close his eyes then Ryan would disappear from the world.

Gavin laid in bed looking at the clock for the millionth time tonight. The red glowing numbers burned 3 AM into Gavin's retinas. He turned over trying to find a comfortable spot but failed ending up laying on his back spread out across the bed. Gavin has not been able to sleep ever since Ryan was admitted into the hospital last tuesday. Ryan assured Gavin that is wasn’t anything serious just surgery, but that didn’t help to relax Gavin's thoughts. Gavin knew that surgeries could go wrong and something horrible could happen. Gavin didn’t want to think of the what his world would be like without Ryan there standing and smiling next to him. Gavin thought of the empty seat next to him in class and all the notes that were passed back and forth between the two. The sorrowful thoughts brought tears to Gavin's eyes. Silently crying for a moment before wiping the tears of his cheeks.  
He sat up from bed and looked blankly at the wall, blinking a few time to rid of the tears still trying to surface. Gavin wanted Ryan, he needed Ryan to be next to him. Falling back down on the soft bed his thoughts raced in his mind. Gavin was afraid to fall asleep as if he were to close his eyes then Ryan would disappear from the world. Eventually the sun rose from the hills and touched the sky. Gavin was still wide awake in bed thinking of all the memories both of them shared. Gavin remembers when, Ryan had to bake cupcakes and brownies for a club bake sale to raise funds. They weren’t any good at baking, but they had a wonderful time together making a mess with the chocolate and icing. At the end of all the baking they both had icing in their hair and all over their faces. No one bought the messy looking cupcakes at the sale, but that didn’t bother Ryan much he knew that they were awful tasting anyway. Gavin also remembered the time when they went to the beach and Gavin got badly burnt because he forgot to put in sunscreen. The rest of the day was spent laying in bed trying not to move as Ryan applied aloe to the red skin. Gavin remembered how much the coldness tickled and Ryan kept yelling at him to stop squirming around so much. Eventually they just laid together into the night and kept each other company. The good memories of Ryan made Gavin have a pain in his chest as if a spike was hitting his heart where Ryan’s love was.  
His mother called him down to breakfast and told him the times for visiting hours so Gavin could finally see Ryan and find out if he is okay or not. Gavin arrived at the hospital walking across the white clean floors to where Ryan’s room was. With a slightly shaky hand he opened the door. There was Ryan, his bed adjusted so he could sit up, he had his eyes closed. Gavin shut the door behind him silently and walked carefully to wear the extra seat in the room was. Gavin placed his hand on Ryan’s. Gavin sat there in silence for a moment letting the sick rest. He played with the hospital band gently disturbing the resting man. Ryan made a low groan and turned his head. As soon as he noticed that the person next to him as Gavin a smile formed on his lips.  
“Hey” Gavin spoke softly  
“Hey” Ryan replied  
Gavin asked, “How are you feeling?” 

“A little sore, but alright.” Ryan said slowly  
Gavin looked down at his feet still holding onto Ryan’s hand. He missed Ryan so much and knowing that he was fine brought a burst of happiness to fill his chest up sending tears into his eyes. With his free hand Gavin wiped away the marks of emotion looking back up at Ryan with a silly grin plastered on his face. Ryan weakly smiled back at messy haired boy.  
“You made me so nervous you know. I didn’t think you would be coming back to me. Don’t you dare ever do this again to you hear me?”  
“Don’t be dramatic Gavin. It was just a simple surgery I’ll be fine in a couple days. I’m not dying not yet anyway”

“Don’t say that you’ll make me cry.”  
Ryan laughed a little at how much Gavin was over reacting to the situation. Ryan stopped though when he noticed how distraught Gavin really was over all of this. The poor boy looked like he hasn’t sleep in days and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. Ryan's smile faded he looked at Gavin and his red tired eyes. Ryan lifted up his arms opening up for Gavin to come in for a hug. Gavin got up slowly and wrapped his arms loosely around Ryan making sure not to hurt him. Ryan felt his sleeve grow wet as Gavin cried into his shoulder.  
Gavin's whispered, "please don't leave."  
Ryan placed a hand on Gavin's head running his fingers through Gavin's soft hair.  
"I won't leave" Ryan replied softly  
Gavin picked his head up and looked into Ryan's blue eyes, " promise me"  
"I promise you Gavin I'm not going anywhere"  
Gavin moved forward pressing his lips on Ryan's cheek. Gavin smiled again as tears filled up in his eyes once more. Ryan had finally left the hospital on a Friday with a scar on his stomach. Gavin kept telling Ryan that the scar made him look tough because the scar looked like he got stabbed or slashed in a fight. Ryan had to roll his eyes at that. As they laid in bed together again Gavin stared at the scar that was showing with Ryan's shirt slightly hiked up as he slept. Gavin reached out and ran a finger across the new mark on Ryan's body. Gavin felt the way the scar went into the skin and thought of all those nights he couldn't sleep because of all the worry that engulfed Gavin's head. They are finally together again and there was no more need for Gavin to worry. Finally after so many night he could finally close his eyes and get a nights rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as soon as I can. My plan is to add 2 chapters a week. Anyway, Thank you to everyone reading.
> 
> Playlist - http://8tracks.com/collapsedhistory/shoeless-kids  
> Tumblr - http://spacevoyagers.tumblr.com/


	3. Flowers in your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song- (The Lumineers- Flowers in your hair) The music started to play in the background of the two teenagers filling up the small living room of Ryan’s home. The music bounced off the walls and moved its way into their ears. A beautiful beat that fit the image that was Gavin engulfed in the bright light. Free, slow, but energetic.

The window was open letting in a breeze that moved the white curtains. Ryan and Gavin were sitting on the couch watching morning cartoons just as they used to when they were in elementary. A blanket was thrown over the two to shield them from the cool air that would pass through. The air was still cold in the morning during the spring season it didn’t truly get warmer till summer. Ryan let a sigh to let Gavin know that he was bored without having to actually say anything. Watching cartoons all day was not something Ryan was into. He rather be moving doing something active, so he could burn energy. Ryan grabbed the remote and shut of the television with a disappointing noise from Gavin. He got up and moved to the were the stereo was sitting there on the floor next to a mess of CDs. Gavin sat up on the couch throwing the blanket off curious at what Ryan was up to. Shuffling through the mess Ryan found a disk with the words Flowers in Your Hair sloppily written in sharpie on the front. Ryan popped in the disk and turned to look at Gavin. The morning sun light was shining at just the right angle to light up the blond highlights of Gavin's hair. Making the boy look almost angelic in a way.  
The music started to play in the background of the two teenagers filling up the small living room of Ryan’s home. The music bounced off the walls and moved its way into their ears. A beautiful beat that fit the image that was Gavin engulfed in the bright light. Free, slow, but energetic. Ryan stood up from the ground, walked over to Gavin and pulled him up from the couch.   
“How about a dance?” Ryan said as smoothly as he could leaving Gavin to giggle slightly and nod his head.   
They swayed and moved their bodies to the beat. Holding onto each others hands and not letting go as they twirled around the room. Gavin looked beautiful, Ryan thought, He seemed to have a halo of happiness and beauty always around him. The sway of his slim hips and slender legs made Ryan blush. He wasn’t one to feel butterflies, but he sure did in this moment. They continued to dance around, until they seemed to spin a little out of control hitting a side table, knocking over a lamp. The dancing suddenly stopped as both looked at the broken lamp on the ground wide eyed. They looked up from the floor to each other, both looking in shock knowing that Ryan’s mom is going to yell at them both. Gavin let go of Ryan’s hands and placed them over his mouth speaking quiet worries over and over again   
“Don’t say sorry it wasn’t your fault. I was the one to bump into it anyway. We can easily clean this up alright.” Ryan reassured Gavin.  
Ryan moved his way into the Kitchen and picked up the garbage can. He placed it next to the broken lamp. Both carefully picking up the broken glass shards making sure not to cut their hands on the sharp edges. The music still playing in the background, a different song filled the room. Finally cleaning up the broken lamp they sat back down on the couch in silence. That didn’t last long though as they burst into laughter as to what just happened. Gavin turned to face Ryan and hugged him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being as short as it is and I'm also sorry that it took me forever to get it out I just haven't been feeling well enough to write for some reason. Anyway thank you all for reading. This is not the best I know


	4. Dead Oaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Song- Now now - Dead Oaks) It wasn’t a lie, Ryan thought, he did miss Gavin. He missed Gavin whenever they weren’t together and they haven’t seen each other in a long while. There was quiet breathing coming from the other side of the line.

The moon was high in the darkness above melting in the summer wind. The nights heat was blowing through the open window making Ryan’s blankets unbearable. A light flicked on eliminating the once pitch black bedroom. He was much too hyper to lay down and try to get some rest. His brain was just not going to let that happen. He sat on the bed with his phone in his hands wanting so badly to call the boy he was so madly in love with. Ryan knew that he couldn’t just call Gavin in the middle of the night for no reason. He thought that something like that was weird and Gavin would lose interest in him. Ryan raked through his brain to figure out the perfect lie to tell. Something not to dramatic, but still a good enough reason to wake someone up. Finally, after pacing back and forth on the carpet for thirty minutes Ryan came up with what to say. He quickly hit the call button.   
A few rings went by when he finally heard that british accent say, “Hello?”   
Ryan responded “H-hey Gavin, it’s me Ryan, and um I just really needed to talk to you.”   
“What’s the matter?” Gavin questioned   
“I...I just really missed you.”   
It wasn’t a lie, Ryan thought, he did miss Gavin. He missed Gavin whenever they weren’t together and they haven’t seen each other in a long while. There was quiet breathing coming from the other side of the line.  
“I missed you too” a quiet voice spoke back “I was up all night thinking of you.”   
Ryan was surprised, “Really? Me too.” then suddenly an idea came to Ryan’s head “Hey how about I drive over and we can hang out or something?”  
“It’s 1 AM you pleb! How do you plan on getting out without waking your parents and then getting into my house.”   
“I’ll figure it out as I go. I see you soon”  
“Wait Ryan no!”   
Ryan ended the phone call. His heart started to beat fast at the idea of danger and being caught by his parents. This is going to be so much fun, Ryan thought. He slid on his socks and shoes as he lightly walked through the creaky tiles to the front door, unlocking it with a click. Doing this was so much easier then what he actually planned, all he had to do was make sure he was home before his parents woke up to turn the alarm back on. It wasn't until he was halfway to the car did he realize that he forgot the keys. Ryan turned back around and slid back in and tip toed to the kitchen to grab the keys off the hanger. As he made his way he heard movement from his parents bedroom and Ryan's heart was beating in his chest hoping that his dad wasn’t getting up. After a few minutes of just standing still all went quiet and Ryan headed back outside again and in the car. It was a successful sneak out and now all Ryan had to worry about was getting into Gavin’s house.   
Ryan left the small town house with the car window down to smell the fresh air dusted with the moon’s light reminding him slightly of Gavin. When Ryan finally reached the other boys house he sent a message to Gavin “Hey, I’m here” shortly after “Come to the back” was the reply. Ryan opened the back gate and saw Gavin's head poking out of a window. He ran up to the spot with a wide grin on his face. Before Gavin could get a word out Ryan placed two hands on Gavin's cheeks and placed a kiss on his lips.  
“I missed you.” Ryan said grinning.  
Gavin smiled back “I missed you too. now come on and climb in already and don’t be too loud or you’ll wake the whole house up.”   
Ryan nodded and climbed through the window landing on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Gavin grabbed Ryan's hand and placed a finger over his lips. Gavin turned and led Ryan up to his bed room. When they finally reached the room Gavin let go of Ryan’s hand and turned to face him. Gavin walked past Ryan to shut the door slowly making sure it wouldn’t make a creak. Ryan made his way to sit on the bed Gavin followed soon after. All was quiet, nothing could be heard, but the crickets and the breathing of two awkward teenagers that don’t know what they should do now. They both missed each other so much over the past months, being together 24/7 then suddenly never seeing each other was hard on both of them. Gavin looked at Ryan and placed a hand on Ryan’s cheek feeling the slight stubble he was growing. Gavin moved in closer to where he could feel the heat radiate off Ryan’s body. His lips touched Ryan’s in a melody of the chirping crickets as their lungs filled up with each other. Gavin thought that Ryan tasted like those colorful ice pops from the ice cream trucks that always went around filling up the air with a lovely song. Ryan’s hands made their way up to feel their way in Gavin’s hair pulling him closer into the kiss. They finally separated with a shortness of breathe with the taste of each other on their now reddened lips.   
“I love you.” Gavin whispered   
Ryan replied with a kiss on the cheek and a look in his eye that Gavin knew well. Ryan pushed forward making Gavin lay down on the soft blankets. Ryan fixed himself on top and placed another kiss on Gavin’s candy tasting lips sending stars through Gavin’s vision. Their lips moved with each other as Gavin let out soft moans. Ryan moved his way down Gavin’s jaw and onto his neck. Leaving soft kisses on Gavin’s tan skin. Suddenly, they heard a door open and then bare feet on hardwood floor. Ryan’s head shot up with worry of being caught. Gavin lightly pushed Ryan off and placed a hand over Ryan’s mouth as he turned to the door to listen. A toilet flushed and the footsteps where heard again then becoming quiet. Both stayed still for a moment making sure not to make a sound. Gavin removed his hands off Ryan’s mouth and let out a breathe he was holding back. Gavin turned back around and Ryan surprised Gavin with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer to make up for the last chapter. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. Sorry for the quick ending


End file.
